bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Howdy My last message seems to have gotten swamped lol. Gah! Can't believe I missed the start of the match! I had to dig the bloody car out so I could drive to the shops (yup, and I got drenched for my trouble) lol and now I need to wait on my turn comin' round again :( I'm surprised you didn't catch the allude to Byakuya in my Kuchiki, though. The single Yuengiri tech he uses (made by you) = cherry blossoms. As for an actual theme, there isn't one yet lol. I'm still workin' on it lol. As for this fusion, I'm still drawing a blank on the execution. It'd be easy just to make 'em put on an earring... Kenji Hiroshi 19:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Long messages? Dude, don't worry about it! I've written more than a few myself :) Believe me, I would post after Fenix, but it would mess a lot with the posting order and I don't wanna be the one to wreck it lol. I would've been on earlier too, but the snow stopping me and woman heading to the shops left little chance. But I know what ya mean. I've pretty much given up on NF. If you don't wanna run with kinetics, then how about a melee-type with a twist. With all the focus on special abilities lately, I'd go for something that focuses on transformations or stages that give different powers based around a single theme that can be switched through (like my Shin). Or (I just thought about this completely out of the blue) manipulation of geothermal energy. As for the fusion, dude, your a gem! Meditation means you'd need allies to help ya out in battle, but I'm likin' it lol! The agreement was that we wouldn't edit our characters, but because they're attacks mainly, I'd say no, unless we make a new table sayin' they wont be used in the RP. Kenji Hiroshi 20:45, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If it doesn't get hectic, then I'll be surprised >_< Well, geothermal energies about all I've got atm, dude and I got it the same way you got the fusion idea. I was writing the message and it just popped into my head (see? inspiration hittin' me like a sledge lol). Well, I've got both of my noble characters posted, with only one left to finish :) And I saw your Kuchiki, and I gotta say that's she's gone and went a little mad on us, dude. But I like her. What's wrong with crazy!? (Chris Rock lol). That's the problem with havin' so many folks involved in the RP. I must've missed "the golden age" lol, 'cause the most regular users here were the GF before we formed it and Ten and Sei. It was readin' the stuff you guys posted that actually got me posting on here in the first place to be honest :) We'll simply call the page The Fusion Technique or some variation to save any hassle and I'll get started on it, then. Kenji Hiroshi 21:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Great, just great. You guys are all postin' and I'm sound asleep in my bed :( Someone who shouldn't be posting? Tak, right? He's the observer and neutral party I think, dude, so he won't be fighting lol. You say that the zanpakuto ties into the main story, so I don't really know what to suggest, pal. I'll get the fusion posted soon, but pic's can wait until we make the actual fusion character lol. Since the fightings started, sad thing this can't be used in the RP, but we'll manage. I guess I'm doomed to a late entrance, eh? I'll try my damndest to make that a dramatic one lol. Kenji Hiroshi 09:29, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :PS: I got the fusion page started up, so If you wanna add anything I missed then fire away, dude. We need to get the rules for its use sorted out, though, to stop spamming and whatnot lol. Fusion Technique. Kenji Hiroshi 14:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I've asked to have my posting order switched with Fenix, 'cause it'd fit better with my time schedule really. All I need is the go ahead, 'cause I don't wanna take my turn and look like I've skipped past Sei, Fenix, Sadow and all the others before me. I'll be there, dude. Don't worry. Kenji Hiroshi 14:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Good to have ya back, bro. I just did something either incredibly gutsy, or stupid lol. Kusaka's facin' down Sei, in a barrier of energy, then two alone... damn what was I thinking? This is either gonna end badly, or awesomely! Kusaka's Bankai though, so it might go all right... But Kenji hasn't been touched yet, so he and Van'll tear up the place a little lol. Just like the old days! Kenji Hiroshi 17:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Not that I'm complaining, but you couldn't have waited a while to be the hero? I had a plan, dude. It was Kusaka because he was in Bankai and could leave Sei nowhere to run by using Shoku-mun then hit him with every individual Getsuei orb. He'd have taken damage from that no matter who he is, and bought time for everyone else. But, I'll run with it lol. I know we work as a team, and I did what I did to buy time so whe'd have a team. Everyone's so bust up right now, it ain't even funny! But, I'll run with it lol. As for the order, it got changed slightly so I could be on more often lol, so I;d check out Preparations and Organization: Seireitou & Ten-Tails vs Gravity Force for that, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 17:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we ain't gonna argue about it, dude. Like I said earlier, strategy goes out the window too quickly in these kinda things. Kusaka's still got his other transformations, so no worries, eh? He's still got plenty in the tank and Yoshiro and Kenji haven't been touched. Trust me. But yeah, I probably shoulda known one of you guys would break in. Kinda glad in hindsight, but I'll maintain I had a plan lol. It's time we threw down, properly this time. Its high time we turned the tide, lol. Let's do this! Kenji Hiroshi 17:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) There was never anything to forgive, bro. I look away with a dumb look on my face. I wasn't trying to kill him... okay, that was a lie, but in my defense, you gotta admit that it was gutsy, right? Sure, it could've ended with Kusaka's guts lining the floor, but it all worked out, right? Our three between us are pretty much ready to go lol. Your on defense then, but I'll keep Yoshiro back just encase as well, alright? He's more suited than Kenji or Kusaka. Kenji Hiroshi 18:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I take it that wasn't in the original draft of this plan either, then? Great... I was wondering what she was up to, but I reckon Sei's already taken measures lol. He's crafty alright. I'll bust out the transformations when needed, because no one is dying (well, of those who are left lol) If I can help it. Ready to flex a little team muscle, dude? Kenji Hiroshi 18:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Well your up next after Sei's next post. I attacked Sei, 'cause he's our enemy, right? Unless she attacks me, I'm leaving' Yuki alone lol. He might do that, but why the hell'd she decapitate the poor guy!? That's a bit overkill, ain't it? Kenji Hiroshi 18:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :lloyd980@hotmail.co.uk All lower case. Kenji Hiroshi 18:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I got the message. Figured you'd have a plan like that lol. I'll play along. Kenji Hiroshi 19:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was busy editing Haru which he is almost done yes, but its your turn master.Td5 21:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I call you the master as you are the master of the GF or its founder I think.Td5 21:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you is KaienTd5 23:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and can i bring in another person cause with his ability to control the dead I need help.Td5 23:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm you got two characters Can I bring Purinsu or sora in your choice.Td5 23:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) your turn and I brought in Sora.Td5 23:56, December 19, 2010 (UTC) sorry in the shower for 20 mins your turn.Td5 03:42, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your next post defeat Sora he was just in for a small time cause he weaker that Shino.Td5 04:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I guess you want sora around for a while your turn.Td5 04:35, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn my master.Td5 04:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 05:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 18:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry busy making a xmas present article for Sei as a gift your turn.Td5 19:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I will wont use Purinsu's shikai or his bankai just stuff like kido and shunpo.Td5 05:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn master of the Gravity Force.Td5 22:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak's Post Tak is part of a nuetral party, who will merely observe from the side. He isn't fighting though. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 22:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sei&Ten vs. Gravity Force Hola! I'm an admin on the site and your neutral party in regards to the rp. I'm posting my character to observe and comment on the fight. I'm also your referee of sorts for both sides; I'm supposed to call anyone on autohitting and other BS. Any more questions just ask. --Takeshi (Talk here) 23:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Gravity Force Hi~ I wanted to request if I could join the Graviy Force? Im a friend of Lone Black Garuga, who says shes ok with it but to ask you...so... Here I am asking~ Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:00, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:GravityForce Im making the character now. Ill let you know when he is ready for you to view.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Aizanagi Tenshi Character for GF Shikon Kokutsuchi His Zanpakuto isnt revealed yet, due to me still working on what it is, and what it can do.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 06:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...Im already being tested by Twilight, but if you would like to RP as well thats fine. What do you suggest on cutting back on?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 03:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yo It's your turn yo post on our own RP, dude. Boy, and I thought Shori was creepy in appearance. The guy's a bit of a loon, lol. Sorry about havin' to run last night, but it couldn't be helped. Kenji Hiroshi 14:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) And I'm hurt that you think I haven't read it already lol. Bones, eh? The one I love the most is the mini-sun ability. That was nice. I think by the looks of it, everyone's takin' a break from the war RP. I was workin' on the finishing pieces of the future arc and got some of the run-up for gen2 started with Kitsui's stories, so it's all comin' together lol. I'll be able to make a proper start with Kentaro and Harumi when I finish the Endgame Arc. Kenji Hiroshi 19:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Later today I will start the Chaos Order and inshort its a organzation of 12 member of powerful rengades of Shinigami, Vizards, Arrancars, and other Spiritual races that makes up a 12 member group. It won't start till after the Sei rp but I am geting started on it and one of my characters is the founder and leader. Do you want to take part in this story arc and its not just one rp but several.Td5 19:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) hey Raz, it's ur turn on our RP that we were making. Grizzaka 20:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) um Raz, it's ur post on our RP Grizzaka 03:23, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your post and don't worry Purinsu will not be used for fighting just for talking purposes.Td5 03:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) reply I will comply.Td5 03:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC)